


Your warmth

by NoLongerSleepy



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy
Summary: this is my bansaku fluff commission for @misukazuomi !Coffee Shop AU fluff!
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Your warmth

Love is like a cup of coffee.

There are all kinds of love, as there are so many flavors of coffee in the world.

It can calm you down like a soothing wind, or make everything shatter from a raging storm.

_...or maybe love can blossom from a single sip of free taste coffee._

* * *

"Sakuya-kun, can you give this order to table number 4? The usual."

The young man with pinkish hair nodded with a smile. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm on it!"

Wearing an apron on top of his work's uniform made his smile even more adorable than normal. Holding the tray in his hand, he swiftly made his way towards the table near the window, a spot where a brown-haired young man sits every day.

"Good afternoon, Banri-san. I see you came here today, too." His smile was sweeter than the pair of donuts he placed on Banri's table, and it sure made Banri's heart flutter.

"Yeah, well, why wouldn't I want to see my boyfriend working so hard?" He grinned as he took a bite of the donut that Sakuya had brought him.

This made Sakuya's cheeks heat up, and a delighted smile crawled its way to his lips. "Thank you, Banri-san. I'll make sure to work even harder!"

Banri then let out a chuckle and sipped on his coffee. "I'll be waiting for your shift to finish, Sakuya."

* * *

"I'm finally done with work! Sorry for making you wait, Banri-san." 

A gentle smile was plastered on the latter's face as he ruffled his hair. "Nah. Don't apologize for that, Sakuya." He held out his hand in front of him. "Let's go?"

A soft giggle was heard from Sakuya as he held Banri's hand. It was a warmth that was enough to keep away even the coldest weather, like a cup of coffee in a cold, rainy day.

After a few minutes of walking, Banri suddenly stopped in the middle of a park. Sakuya looked at him, curious, and was surprised to see such a happy look on his face. "Banri-san..?" He gently called out to him.

"Sakuya, do you remember this place?" He asked while staring at the park, yet it seems like his mind is somewhere else.

"Of course I do," Sakuya whispered to him. "This is where we first met."

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Banri breathed before starting to speak again.

"At that time, I felt so lost, and I felt so cold I thought I was never going to feel anything ever again, but..."

Banri turned to the person beside him, and touched his cheek. "You saved me. You gave me warmth. When you came... and offered me a cup of coffee, I started to feel again. I just... love you so much, Sakuya. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

A single tear streamed down his face when he heard that. He was so, so happy, that he was scared he was dreaming. 

_He just heard the words his heart was always wanting to hear ever since he was a child._

"I-I love you too, Banri-san! I would... I would be happy to! I'm not just imagining this, right?"

A chuckle escaped from Banri's lips, as he gave him a gentle kiss. "Nope!"

_Your warmth made me feel like I'm back to where I'm supposed to be— in your arms._


End file.
